


Care to Dance?

by Dee_Moyza



Series: 3-Sentence Ficathon [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Moyza/pseuds/Dee_Moyza
Summary: In the Balamb Garden ballroom, a slow song starts to play, and a gaggle of boys argue over who will dance with Quistis.  Rinoa decides for them.
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly/Quistis Trepe
Series: 3-Sentence Ficathon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144472
Kudos: 2





	Care to Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three-Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html) on Dreamwidth for the prompt, _Final Fantasy VIII, Quistis/Rinoa, slowdance_.

As the languid strains of a new song drifted across the ballroom, Rinoa turned toward a commotion nearby and saw Quistis surrounded by a gaggle of young male SeeDs clamoring for her attention and squabbling among themselves over who would dance with her, while Quistis stood with her arms crossed and jaw set, looking as if she might explode at any moment.  
  
With a chuckle, Rinoa strode toward her and offered her hand, asking, in her sweetest voice, "Care to dance?"  
  
Quistis' relieved expression betrayed a hint of smug satisfaction as she accepted Rinoa's hand and immediately took the lead, sweeping both of them away from the boys, to the center of the dance floor, where they swayed together to the tender melody, their skin prickling beneath the jealous glares of the young SeeDs and the curious eyes of many others, their hearts beating fast, out of time with the music but perfectly in sync with one another's.


End file.
